


shut up.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	shut up.

minka talks enough shit to the point her mouth could be indistinguishable from a broken toilet. so, it was truly good how occupied minka's mouth was—had she continued to insult him, karl most certainly would have strangled her (not that he wasn't planning on doing it regardless).

seriously, all the insults were irritating, and not even innovative.

“incel.” ~~~~

“edgelord.”

“touch-starved child.”

“microdick.”

_come on. seriously? could you get any more unoriginal?_

 

however, for now, all that had escaped minka's foul mouth were wet chokes and gags as karl's thick, lengthy cock hammered into her throat. his grip on her hair tightened as he held her head in place, ensuring she could not pull it away. if she had to breathe, she was to do it through her nose. as much as she proclaimed how much she hated him, the fact that this was  _absolutely fucking hot_ was undeniable.

each thrust was accompanied with a small grunt or groan from karl and punctuated with his balls smacking against her chin. the speed and brutality of his thrusts were unparalleled—as much as she didn't care to admit it, she was a bitch. and convenient for karl, he was known as the bitchbreaker. he pressed his hips into her face and fired his thick cum directly into her throat. much to her embarrassment, she found herself happily swallowing every last drop.

karl pulled his still-rigid member from her mouth and raised her off the ground, maintaining his fierce grip upon her hair. in one motion, he had gripped the waist of her skirt and panties and had forced them down with such ferocity that minka was almost certain they had been torn as a result.

he inserted a finger into her needy, wet hole, eliciting a whimper from the small woman before him. and another. his fingers gyrated within, curling, stretching, scissoring. his thumb and index finger occupied her clit, pinching and teasing the throbbing bud. as her walls clenched around his fingers, a clear sign of her impending orgasm, he swiftly withdrew his fingers and licked her fluids off. she whined, disappointed at the lack of an orgasm. one of karl's arms were wrapped around minka's waist, the other hand smacking and squeezing at her plump, pale rear. another strike. and another. her squeals were just egging him on as his hand was brought down upon her backside again and again. her cheeks had turned red and there was a clear imprint of the broad hand.

he slammed her down onto his cock, directly impaling her with the organ. if you looked close enough, a small bulge could be seen in her cervix. a loud scream escaped minka's lips as karl forcibly bounced her on his cock. she had been crudely dragged up and slammed back down, in his grasp. he thrust into her, feverishly, each thrust ramming his length against her uterus. his hands dug into her ass, gripping onto it as if it was something saving him from death. almost like an animal in heat, his thrusts were rapid and powerful, had minka retained the capacity of thought during this, she may have been in fear of being torn in half. she convulsed, writhing and squirming as she had reached what may well have been the most powerful orgasm of her life. her walls clenched around the organ callously smashing into her. he had smashed her down onto his cock as he fired his hot, white cum directly into her womb.


End file.
